Just Life
by burmafrd
Summary: Janet's life gets even more interesting-now Samantha gets rolled. Sequel to the Return of the Big Needles. All hail the creators of Buffy and Stargate.


Summary: Amazing how complicated just life can become. Sequel to the Return of the Big Needles. All hail Emmerich, Devlin and Whedon. This is just for fun.

Janet was humming. Samantha just could not get over it. In addition to humming at odd moments, she had also been heard to giggle. Janet never hummed and never giggled. Well, at least before she died.

Ever since she and Daniel had gotten together (with, as it had been established, a substantial push from the combined matchmaking team of Buffy and Cassie) Janet had been happy, cheerful and very sweet. It was almost nauseating. Samantha felt a little jealous; she knew without a doubt that it had never been her pleasure to be that sappy and happy.

Danny was not found laboring over his rocks , as Jack put it, 24/7 as he had been pretty much since he had joined Stargate Command. If fact he was hardly ever at the mountain any later than Janet was, who had taken to working bankers hours.

Janet and Cassie had taken a week long vacation together which had consisted of driving up to Reno and staying at a hotel for the entire time, just being together. And after they got back you hardly saw Janet without Daniel either nearby or attached at the hip. Jack had started a running joke on it; complete with cartoons and very suggestive cracks. What was even more bizarre was that outside of a few blushes the twosome just smiled happily and moved on.

Needless to say both Buffy and Cassie were insufferably smug about it all.

Janet finished the coffee and gave Samantha her usual cup of black coffee with one cream and one sugar while she sat down with her own and smiled happily at her friend.

Samantha shook her head.  
This is so sickeningly sweet with you and Danny that Stargate command is going to have to deploy a whole team of dentists.

Janet just smiled and sipped her coffee.

I mean really a pair of lovestruck teens would not be as bad.

Janet smiled.

I give up.

Jack glared with disfavor at his happy friend. Mooning Daniel had been pretty funny the first couple of weeks but it was starting to get old.  
Danny boy we have got to put some misery into you before we all get diabetes here.

Danny just smiled.

Oh nuts to it.

Observing this Buffy smirked.

I tell you General it is already making my teeth hurt. Those two are worse than any chick flick I have ever had the misfortune to suffer through.

Since when did you ever suffer through a chick flick?

Love Story in High School. And this is much worse.

Outside of your clear jealousy and envy, is there any other reason you are so displeased by the latest couple in Stargate Command?

Jack sighed. No. As much as I hate to admit it watching the two of them does give me a warm feeling inside. Like indigestion.

Buffy and Teal c were sparing; they tried to do it every day since Buffy needed the outlet for the Slayer and Teal c rarely had the opportunity to spar with anyone stronger and quicker than he was. At the moment they were working the staffs and truly enjoying themselves.

Wack. A very interesting move Buffy Summers.

Wack. Not bad yourself Teal c. Are you ever just going to call me Buffy?

Wack. No.

Wack. Oh well. What do you think of our new couple?

Wack. It pleases me to see two people I respect and admire happy.

Wack. Yah, me too.

Wack. You and Cassandra Frasier did very well.

Wack. Yeah we did. Now we are looking for our next victims.

Wack. Victims?

Wack. That is what some people will call them.

Wack. To bring two people together should not be considered victimizing them.

Wack. That s what Cassie and I think as well.

So Samantha. We all know WHO she would like to be with but under the current situation that does not seem possible. And therefore not likely to find someone else that would do. So it seems to me that we need to approach her problem from another angle.

What do you mean?

You agree that she needs to lighten up and relax and spend less time in the mountain like our current love birds?

Yes.

And any romantic situation has the before mentioned problems?

Yeah.

So that means we have to find something non romantic that will pry her away from her laboratory to experience more of life.

Yeah. But what?

Well what does she like to do besides experiment and ask questions?

She likes blue jello.

Well that is nice but I doubt that will help us loosen her up.

I really do not know what else she likes to do after Mom died we lived together for almost a year and in that time she really did not do anything that was really relaxing or fun. At least not for her as far as I could see. She really tried hard to take care of me and I really appreciated that but as regards fun for her I just did not see anything.

This sounds like a toughie.

Yeah.

Buffy considered the situation. Samantha needed to live more; but the romantic area appeared a no go; and no one she had been able to talk to seemed to know of anything that she liked to do just for fun that did not involve science; which is what she needed to get away from. Buffy decided to brave the sugar danger and talk to Janet.

Janet was humming as she did some paperwork in her office. Buffy just out of sight was just amazed at how happy she was. She could not remember any time anywhere where she had seen someone so happy that was not under demonic control. Of course since most of her time before Sunnydale sank had been under conditions where real happiness had about as much chance to survive as the proverbial snowball in hell, maybe she just had not had the chance to see it before. And they had had so many losses and were so busy taking care of the baby slayers and trying to put their lives back together after wards it was not really possible then. Still on some level it was disturbing.

Janet looked up to see Buffy peering around the corner of her doorway looking at her. She smiled brightly.

Buffy held up both hands to shield her eyes.  
Not so bright. You will blind me.

Janet snorted.

Something you need? Since I know very well how much you dislike any medical office of any kind.

That s true but I do try and make your office an exception to that otherwise universal rule.

OK I will admit that. So fess up; what do you want?

I can t just spend some time with my favorite doctor in the whole world?

Considering I am the only doctor you even slightly like that is not saying much. Come on Buffy, spill.

Buffy sighed, came in and sat in the chair across from her desk and put a woebegone look on her face, then sighed again.

Janet was immediately on alert. It had not taken long for her to read Buffy expressions and this was one that called for a Red Alert: prepare for rough weather; dangerous winds and a very sneaky Slayer.

OK. Out with it.

Buffy sighed again.

Despite the fact that you are responsible for my current very happy state I am on to you. You are up to something. And you want my help. So spit it out.

Samantha.

Janet blinked. Then thought. Then blinked again. What?

What does she like to do for fun outside of her lab?

Why?

Cassie and I have decided to make her our next project. Since the romantic angle is out of the question for reasons we all know, we were trying to think up something that will get her out of the mountain and actually doing something she normally would not do and relaxing and having fun. But even after a year of living with her she could not come up with anything and I have not been able to find out any possibilities either. You are her best friend; you have GOT to know something.

Janet blinked again and sat back and thought. And thought some more. And some more.

Buffy looked at Janet thinking and began to get the sinking feeling that she and Cassie had bitten off more than they could chew.

Janet slowly shook her head. I had not ever really thought about it but as far as I know there is nothing that Sam likes to do that is not science related. Nothing frivolous or just for fun; she relaxes by reading up on other areas of science; she does not like to shop or go to movies or shows or likes any tv shows or book series that are fiction. And that is so very unusual; I like to cook and sometimes do some other things like that; but as far as I know Sam has no interest in any of those areas. She has no hobbies that I have ever heard about or have an inkling of.

Buffy looked at her wide eyed. Nothing?

Janet sighed and shook her head. She and Danny have so much in common; even getting to know him as well as I have over the last month or so he really has nothing like that either; but that does not matter now since we are together. But I am going to try and find something he likes that is not science related either. I have known Sam for almost 10 years and this amazes me; that I had never really thought about it or questioned it. You are absolutely right that she needs more. Well I am going to talk to her. That is NOT healthy.

Janet decided to have it out with Sam without delay. Knowing that a direct confrontation was probably the best way to startle her and get her to open up, she called her and asked her to come by her office.

Samantha wondered what was up; Janet had seemed to be serious about wanting to see her.

Janet was sitting at her desk looking serious; which was such a departure for her lately that Sam was worried.

Janet what is wrong.

You.

What? What about me?

You need to get a life.

Now Samantha was really puzzled.

What do you mean get a life?

Just what I said. As I have found out just recently there is more to life than my career; and I had not realized how much I was cheating Cassie of by being so focused. You are actually worse; like Danny you have nothing in your life but your career and science. You have no hobbies and no diversions. And that is not healthy.

Now Samantha was a little put out. I have very important responsibilities.

So what?

Now she was puzzled again. What do you mean?

So what if you do not get done today what you are working on? Or tomorrow or next week or next month?

Janet the projects I am working on are very important.

More important than living?

Samantha was getting annoyed. You think I am not living?

You are existing not living. Hobbies, diversions, vacations, that sort of thing. When have you had any of them or done any of them?

Samantha opened her mouth then slowly closed it. She blinked and sat back. Then she shook her head. Opened her mouth then closed it again.

You never really have thought about it have you?

No.

Samanatha I am your friend and I care very much about you. And when this afternoon Buffy asked me if you had any hobbies or the like I was stunned when I realized that even after knowing you for 10 years there was not a single one I could think of. And it looks to me like you do not have any.

I guess not. I was so driven when I was young to excel and be the best; then working to get to the Academy and then through it; then afterwards working on my career to prove myself. And just when my career was looking good I found out about the Stargate. And I guess that has consumed me ever since.

You need more Sam and you deserve more.

Sighing she looked at Janet sadly. This last year was the worst of all; as much as I tried to fill your shoes with Cassie I could not help but see that I was a failure.

Sam

No let me finish. At first Cassie was so shocked and hurt that just being together was enough; she knew someone was near and cared. But after about six months she needed more and I was not able to give it to her. She knew I cared and would be here for her but I began to realize that there was more to raising a child, even a teenager. I had nothing else to give her but being there and caring and you know very well there is more to it.

Do not sell yourself short Sam. As I was forcibly reminded by Cassie I was not exactly the worlds greatest mother either. I spent so little time with her; and so much time here. Time I really did not need to spend here and should have spent with her. And to take more time for myself as well.

You took her shopping and you spent time with her doing girly things that I had absolutely no clue about. Thank God you are back because I might have done damage to her.

You were there for her Sam. Nothing is more important. She knew you cared and would be there for her.

But its not enough. I had no more to give because I had never learned to do more; to need more. Growing up in a military family had to with part of it but mostly that was me. And I realize that now; and you are right. I have not really been living; just existing. There should be more to me than Colonel Samantha Carter, Air Force Officer and Scientist. I need to be Samantha Carter. Just Samantha Carter. And frankly there is not much there right now.

Janet reached over and took her hand and held it tightly.  
Well self discovery usually happens a little earlier in life but we both seem to be slow learners. But at least we know the problem and now can look for answers.

Samantha smiled a little sadly. Why do I get the feeling that is more easily said than done?

Janet nodded. Well I think we need to talk to some people that we can see are able to do more. Just as dedicated and driven as we are but who have real lives not cardboard cutouts.

OK but who do we know like that?

We will start out with someone every bit as dedicated but who seems to have found ways to have a life.

Who?

Buffy.

Remembering that Buffy had mentioned needing to do some paperwork (and Buffy despised it only slightly less than Jack did) they decided that the best shot that they had at getting her alone was to try her small office and they lucked out.

Buffy looked up and blinked as Janet and Sam came into her small office and proceeded to close the door and sit down on the two available chairs.

OK this looks serious.

Janet went first. It is but its not serious serious.

Huh?

Sam decided to be blunt. You asked Janet if I had any hobbies. She could not think of any and asked me and I don t.

Buffy looked at her with wide eyes. Nothing?

I have been a driven person since I was a child. I never had time for what I considered frivolous things. Boys, Clothes, anything like that. I have not found anything either since I became an adult. I don t relax; I just read more science articles or the like. I guess I became aware that I was only half a person when I had to take care of Cassie when Janet died and it was only in the last six months or so that I slowly came to the realization that a lot of what makes people people was missing. And even then it was more subconscious then me actually realizing it and facing it. Whether because I just did not want to or could not I do not know. But now I do. And I realize that I do want more out of life. Janet, despite her recent happy time, is somewhat in the same boat. We are two very dedicated people who just now have come to the realization that there is a lot more to life than what we have had or tried to get.

But why come to me?

Janet reached over and took her hand. You are every bit as dedicated as we are; you had such a unique responsibility. And tremendous pressure and relatively little support and virtually no down time. Yet you have a life. So we were looking for ideas.

Buffy shook her head slowly. Wow. I guess it depends on what you call a life. Its only been really in the last couple of years that I have gotten one, such as it is.

Sam shook her head. But you have gotten one; and from where I sit you seem to be doing well.

Buffy sat for a minute. This would mean saying some things she had never said to another soul; things she thought she might never talk about. But then she had never had as good a reason. She squared her shoulders.

You might not believe it but before I was called I was an absolutely typical Teenage California Girl airhead. Boys, clothes, my only little clique of hangers on at Hemery High. No deep thoughts on anything except what I was going to wear the next day and how to maintain my position in the social order. I was petty and mean and vicious and more shallow than a puddle of water.

Janet cocked her head. Sam did the same.

Yes I was. I have no idea, and frankly do not want to know, if that was all changed by being called or I actually had all that I inside me all the time and I had just not needed it. When I first became the Slayer, I still worried about my clothes and my shoes and trying to find the right boy and so on. Gradually that went away mostly due to being the Slayer. Not that I became all caring girl and such. I could have done a lot better with my friends and my family.

Janet thought hard. I find it hard to believe that you never cared about shoes and clothes and other things.

Buffy smiled slightly. No I never really lost that. But I came real close a couple of times when things were at their worst. And I was so messed up by things so many times that it is kind of doubtful that I had a life. After I came back from the dead and the final year before Sunnydale sank I was a true disaster.

Sam smiled softly and took her other hand. But you did survive and the person I see in front of me has a very definite life beyond Slaying or helping out here at Stargate Command. We need some help at getting that too.

Buffy took a deep breath. Since things slowed down and I was able to really breath again I have gotten back a lot of appreciation for shoes and clothes. I like trashy romance novels and I have some guilty pleasures in TV shows and movies. And as you both know I now like to meddle in other peoples lives. I am kind of smoochy free right now but want to live vicariously by pushing other people into doing the horizontal mombo. And all that comes with it.

Sam nodded. And you have a life that you seem pretty contented with at the moment. You have real interests beyond your calling and your job.

OK. Well first things first. We have to find out what you guys like and don t like. What interests you and does not interest you. What makes you laugh and what makes you cry; what makes you mad and what makes you think. And the only way to find all that out is to do it all.

Janet looked at her. All?

Yep. We are going to try just about everything at least once and I do mean everything.

Both Sam and Janet looked at each other and began to think that maybe this was not such a great idea after all. Especially the way Buffy was beginning to smile.

Janet and Sam groaned and found a bench to sit down on. The first thing Buffy had them try was what she called power shopping. They had taken a couple of days off and collected Cassie and had come to Denver to hit the malls. Buffy had decided that they both needed to have some civilian clothes that were more than jeans and the like. And they both needed shoes which Buffy considered her specialty. This was the afternoon of the second day.

Cassie was grinning as she looked at her mother and her mothers best friend.  
Wow for someone used to a hard life they have so little stamina.

Buffy grinned. Shopping is an entirely different type of exercise.

They glared at her.

OK you two its almost over. I kind of thought that shopping was not your strong point but you did need clothes so at least we got that out of the way. And you both now have some real shoes. So mission accomplished there. This is just the first of many different things to come.

Now real fear showed on their faces.

Janet was messaging her feet, Sam was doing the same thing. They had finally gotten back from their mission with Buffy. Buffy had headed home, disgustingly cheerful and energized. Cassie was smiling at them.

You still don t think it was funny?

The glares she got answered her.

I thought it was.

Before leaving Buffy had told them this after Janet had told her daughter that she did not exactly shine all that much better then they had.

Two men were running from a hungry bear. One said to the other I hope we can outrun this bear. The other guy said I don t have to outrun the bear; only you.

Come on guys. You did have some fun doing something completely different. And even if its not something you want to do again you know that for certain now. And you can look for other things. Which I am sure Buffy will be busy figuring them out.

After more than a month of the Great Buffy Project Janet and Sam were talking in her office.

I hate to admit it but I did have fun dancing last night at that club.

So did I even if Danny got a little jealous.

Well that guy was definitely interested and making that clear.

Janet smiled a little. I admit seeing Danny jealous turned me on.

Considering how fast the two of you left that is no surprise.

Jack was not far from that either. And yes I know that is a forbidden subject but we both know its true.

Sam sighed. Which is all the more reason I need to find some more hobbies so I don t obsess about THAT.

Well we are getting there. I have never done so many things, so many different things, in such a short period of time. It s a good thing the Stargate program is in a slow spell.

Sam smiled. I have not spent much time in my lab for almost a month and I admit that I am shocked its not bothering me that much.

That is progress.

Janet was looking at the calendar and frowning. Sam noticed.

What is it? Did you forget something?

Then Janet s eyes grew huge and she put a hand up to her mouth.

Now Sam was worried and she reached over and took Janet s other hand.  
What is wrong Janet?

Janet was thinking hard. The answer was right there and she could not believe it.

How could I be so stupid.

Janet what is it?

I have been a little nauseous in the morning the last week.

So?

I am also a week late. I cannot believe I did not notice.

Well we have been pretty busy with Buffy and . A week LATE!

Mutely Janet nodded. And even worse I have not taken a birth control pill since I got back. For some insane reason it never occurred to me. I had not been on one for such a long time since it was not like I needed it.

Sam s eyes were just as huge. And the way you and Danny have been humping away

I am pregnant.

Well first you have to take the test.

I will but I have all the signs.

Yeah.

Very quietly Janet got up to head into the infirmary. Sam was right behind her.

Janet just stared at the test results. Well at least its not like it was when it would take days to get results.

Sam had her arm around her. What are you going to do?

I have no idea.

At that minute Buffy came into the infirmary looking for Janet and figuring there was a good chance Sam was with her so that she could inform them of the next exciting event in the find Hobbie and Interest campaign. She saw the way the two of them were and since body language had become second nature to her over the years she tensed up as well. What s wrong guys?

Sam took a deep breath and motioned for Buffy to close the lab door. Buffy did and faced them. OK how bad is it?

Janet slowly looked at Buffy. I am pregnant.

Buffy goggled. OK as far as hobbies goes that is a little extreme.

The three of them were now in Janet s office with the door closed and a Willow silencing spell as well.

Sam was holding one of Janet s hands and Buffy the other.

Janet was clearly in a case of mild shock. Sam and Buffy had dithered about whether to tell one of the other doctors when Janet shook her head.

NO.

Buffy took a deep breath. OK hard question first: DO YOU WANT THIS CHILD?

Janet blinked and looked at her. Yes.

Sam let out the breath she had been holding. Well that was the most important question and it paves the way for everything else.

Buffy nodded. You want the child. So now we figure out how to make everything else work. Its not like you are going to be alone. Danny will be over the moon.

Sam agreed. He is going to be absolutely thrilled.

Janet looked at her with scared eyes. Danny did not have the best childhood. How can you be so certain.

Buffy snorted. Please. I have only known him for 6 months and even I know that is a no brainer. Even if he was not insanely in love with you.

Buffy is right. And he needs to know right away.

Buffy jumped up. I will drag him in here right now. And bolted out the door barely opening it rather than going through it.

It took Buffy all of five minutes to find him and about three to drag him to Janet s office. She shoved him through the door and Sam sidestepped him to leave the room shutting the door behind her.

Dazed Daniel looked at Janet and saw how pale she was and immediately was on his knees in front of her.

Honey what is it? What s wrong?

Janet burst into tears.

Danny hugged her and held her and murmured nonsense words to her. After a couple of minutes she stopped crying and just hugged him back. Finally he raised her head with his finger.

Please tell me.

I am pregnant.

For a long moment Danny stared at her blankly; just as she was starting to panic the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face broke out. He picked her up and swung her around.

I love you!

Janet started crying again, this time in relief. Danny just held her, smiling all the while.

Buffy and Sam were guarding the door when Jack walked in. Looking at the two of them he looked at the door. Buffy moved to stand in front of the door and crossed her arms. Sam was right beside her in an identical posture.

Jack assessed the situation.

OK should I call for a Red Alert or what?

Buffy smiled. Or What.

Sam smirked. Definitely or What.

Finally the door opened and Danny poked his head out; he saw that Buffy and Sam were in a standoff with Jack. He smiled. Come in all of you.

Janet was on the phone. Yes I want you to come straight to the mountain as soon as class gets out. Big news honey; happy news.

Jack heard this. OK I get its something to do with Danny and the Doc and I can guess this means something to do with a minister and tuxedos and bachelor parties?

Danny smiled; a carefree happy smile. Well that too probably.

Janet had gotten off the phone to hear this. Not exactly the most romantic way.

Danny reached over and hugged her. I kind of thought it was understood but if you want I will get a ring and do the bended knee and the whole thing.

Janet smiled brightly. That s OK. You are right; it was understood. Just have to figure when and where.

Sam and Buffy squealed.

The dress! Hen Party

Jack was dazed. Wow. You two are really doing it?

Janet smiled at him. Well that is part of it. She paused. Uncle Jack.

Danny smiled as well. Maybe Godfather?

I was thinking more of General Hammond for that.

OK.

Jacks eyes were the size of softballs. His jaw had fallen off and rolled under the desk.

Waaaaaa .

Buffy grinned. I think you broke him. 


End file.
